leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ascended/Shurima
Lore The Sacred The Shuriman Ascended, also known as the god-warriors or sunborn, were once humans who underwent a transformative ritual, giving them extraordinary power and long life, so they could safeguard their nation and its interests. It was said that entire campaigns could be won the moment a god-warrior took to the field, because their foes chose to turn and flee rather than face them directly. While few of them remain, they are still some of the strongest beings on Runeterra. Other versions of the Shuriman Ascended are Baccai, and the Darkin. As an Ascended is created, a celestial concept merges with their mortal body and gains them ascended power. If an Ascended is trapped/ removed from reality, the celestial concept connected to them will be trapped/ cease to exist. Ascended Champions Other Related Champions * used to be a Shuriman Ascended before becoming Darkin and being sealed away in his weapon. * gauntlet belonged to the Ascended Ne’Zuk. * fought against and at the Battle of Icathia. * helped to reverse several Ascended turn Darkin back to human forms and use their hearts to seal away the Darkin. * was created by the Ascended Ne’Zuk. * fought against the Ascended Darkin during The Great Darkin War. * might be an Ascended. * used to be a Shuriman Ascended before becoming Darkin and being sealed away in his weapon. * is a descendant of and was aided by to escape from Vekaura. * was aided by to escape from Vekaura with . * used to be a Shuriman Ascended before becoming Darkin and being sealed away in his weapon. * betrayed which led to the downfall of . Physiology Blessed with incredible strength, speed and a strong affinity for mastering forms of magic. The Ascended are also virtually immune to pain and their lifespan is dramatically increased, however they are not immortal. These transcended beings can bleed, be crippled, or even killed with the right weapon, magic or overwhelming force. Most resemble anthropomorphic versions of animals and even gain the unique attributes of such creatures. However each individual who rises to Ascension are shaped after the most prominent ideals one strives to embody; some may become far more bestial in form and others could gain extra appendages. Regardless of appearance their gifted powers elevated them to demigod status as a result. It was also revealed that if a non-Shuriman were to go through the Ascension ritual, they would likely not take an animal form as their mental association with certain ideals wouldn't be tied down to the Shuriman symbolic language. For example, the notion of lord/emperor in Shuriman is that of a golden bird, so Azir's ascended form reflects that. However, a Demacian doesn't make the same association, so a Demacian leader would not transform into a golden bird. As they were previously humans, Ascended still retain their ability to procreate as humans do. However, they may choose to alter their bodies to not have this ability. The Darkin before being trapped in their weapons had the ability to alter their bodies to a significant amount that they have lost human elements of their physical bodies which they still retained when they were Shuriman Ascended.Shuriman Ascended and Human procreation organsAscended and Darkin procreation organs Trivia General= * Those Ascended by the Sun Disc of Shurima can live for thousands of years. * In lore and in Twilight of the Gods, another name is also given to the Ascended, the Sunborn. Most of the surviving Ascended that participated in the Void War entitled themselves as "Sunborn". It is unclear if all the remaining Ascended, assuming there were Ascended that didn't participate after the events of Where Icathia Once Stood, accepted this title. ** The name, possibly referencing the Sun Disc as the source of their transformation, shares similarities with the names of other races, such as the Iceborn (a race transformed by the Watchers with True Ice), Voidborn (Creatures originating from The Void), and to some extent being known as the Firstborn. * Thus far, each known Ascended has displayed unique abilities the others cannot replicate: ** , who studied the cycle of life and death, has and life . ** , being a guardian and gatekeeper, has largely received but can also use some . The seething he built up over millennia of imprisonment with - and torture by - has made him even stronger and deadlier. ** , once the emperor of Shurima, can and its ancient soldiers as well as both some of its ancient artifacts as well. * Those who survived a failed Ascension ritual are known as the Baccai, who became physically twisted and malformed as a result. ** One of the most extreme examples of Baccai would be , who lost his physical form entirely, presumably what he wanted. * In the Short Story Where Icathia Once Stood, God-Warriors (presumably the Ascended) are described as 'an awful blend of human and animal', and 'inhuman monsters that defied belief'. * Setaka was the Warrior Queen of the Ascended Host, and used the Chalicar in combat. She had a lion shaped helmet. * The Shuriman Ascended are more powerful and long-lived than Targonian Ascended. This is because these Ascended are forcefully granted more cosmic energy than a Celestial would willingly grant to their chosen Aspect host. ** The extent of the relationship between Mount Targon and Shurima remains unclear, however it is known that the Targonians guided the Shurimans in the creation of the Sun Disc. ** The Shuriman Ascended can be turned back to humans by the power of the Moon, as demonstrated by Ta’anari in the story Twilight of the Gods. The power of moonlight is most often wielded by none other than... aspects. * Other notable Shuriman Ascended were: , , , Ta'anari (Panther), Enakai (Tiger), Syphax (Chameleon), Zigantus '''(Bull), '''Xuuyan (Turtle), Shabaka and Shabake (Raven twins), Valeeva (Unknown), Moneerah (Unknown), Cebotaru (Wolf), Naganeka (Snake) and Ne’Zuk (Unknown). * Almost all of the Shuriman Ascended, besides a few like , and , were either destroyed, or turned into Darkin and sealed away in weapon prisons during The Great Darkin War. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends Music Rise Of The Ascended| Clash (Update) - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Welcome to League of Legends| Renekton Art Spotlight| Xerath Art Spotlight| Shurima Descent into the Tomb Shurima Rise of the Ascended Ascension – Gameplay Preview Taliyah Homecoming New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| The Climb League of Legends| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Shurima The Sacred.jpg|The Sacred Azir Ascension 1.png|Azir Promo 1 Azir Ascension 2.png|Azir Promo 2 Azir Concept 01.jpg|Azir Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Azir Concept 02.gif|Azir Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 03.jpg|Azir Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 04.gif|Azir Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 05.png|Azir Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Azir Concept 06.png|Azir Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Christopher 'Skeeziks' Campbell) Azir Concept 07.jpg|Azir Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 08.jpg|Azir Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 09.png|Azir Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 10.png|Azir Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 11.jpg|Azir Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Gem 'Lonewingy' Lim) Azir Concept 12.jpg|Azir Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Azir Concept 13.jpg|Azir Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Azir model.jpg|Azir Model (by Riot Artist Sam 'cgsammu' Yang) Azir_Background.png|Shurima from Azir's Splash Nasus Concept 01.jpg|Nasus Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Albert Carranza) Nasus Concept 02.png|Nasus Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Nasus Chinese Splash Concept 01.jpg|Chinese Nasus Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Jiakun Zhu) Nasus Update Concept 01.png|Nasus Update Concept Nasus RiseoftheAscended Concept 01.jpg|Nasus "Rise of the Ascended" Concept (by Riot Artist Sanketh Yayathi) Nasus Call of Power concept 01.jpg|Nasus Call of Power Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 02.jpg|Nasus Call of Power Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 03.jpg|Nasus Call of Power Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 04.jpg|Nasus Call of Power Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Nasus Call of Power concept 05.jpg|Nasus Call of Power Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Alessandro Baldasseroni) Renekton Concept 01.jpg|Renekton Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Renekton Concept 02.jpg|Renekton Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Renekton Update Concept 01.png|Renekton Update Concept (by Riot Artist Charles 'Yideth' Liu) Xerath Teaser 01.jpg|Xerath Teaser 1 Xerath Teaser 02.jpg|Xerath Teaser 2 Xerath Concept 01.jpg|Xerath Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Xerath Concept 02.jpg|Xerath Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Xerath Concept 03.jpg|Xerath Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) See also * Where Icathia Once Stood * Twilight of the Gods * Bloodline Category:Races Category:Shurima